bullet wounds
by cwizard
Summary: During a mission Beast Boy and Robin get shot, Robin's worse. How will the team cope with two major injures. Kind of mushy RobXStar some BBXRea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans

Robin barely made a sound as he landed, then slipped swiftly into a shadow and waited, not making a sound. His breath came in long and easy, as he hid in the shadows of the ally, he waited. It was a dangerous time he knew it and so did his team, but this is why he loved the most. His friends didn't like the stealth and sneaking around, not even Raven, but there was something he loved about this. That what he missed the most from his old days, but still he'd never give up what he had now. A load crash averted his attention from the only source of light, a lamp post, to the bionic teen that landed next to him. "Jess Cyborg, why not just tell them where here," he said pulling him out of the hole he made.

"Well it's not like they're going to be here," he said stubbornly.

Robin glared at him "do you doubt my source," Cyborg was silent, he knew questioning Batman's intelligence was not a good idea, particularly to Robin. However he still didn't really like this.

"I still don't see why we got to get involved with something like this, it's more for the police."

"That's why they got own backs, but this is supposed to be the biggest cash of drugs and weapons in this cities history. Thanks to Batman we knew where is, unfortunately he didn't get this cash in Gotham. It came here, to us," Robin couldn't help but smile as he lead his friend past the warehouses.

"So why isn't the great bat one joining us?"

Robin looked at Cyborg and rased an eyebrow "first, never call him that, second Two-Face escaped and needed his attention." Cyborg just nodded as he continued to follow Robin, "time to check in," he pulled out his communicator. "Report,".

"No persons have come close to the warehouse," Starfire said from a near by roof.

"What she said," Raven was hovering over the place.

"The monkeys are away and the rock gathers moss," Beast Boy said from the water front.

"What?" asked Robin obviously annoyed

"It means that there's no one here and I'm board out of my mind," Beast Boy was also annoyed.

"That shouldn't be to hard," Raven said amused.

Before they could get a good fight going Robin cut them off "guys stay sharp, and no fighting, Cy and I are almost there." He put the communicator back and saw the warehouse, moving as quietly as they could they both entered. There was a maze of large wooden crates, stacked one top of each other, there were hundreds. Cyborg whistled under his breath as Robin started opening one, when he opened it he was sunned. It was empty, he checked another, empty, another, same, they were all empty. This worried him, could Batman's source be wrong, he grabbed his communicator, "check in."

"Not a thing."

"Nothing."

"Ditto."

This wasn't good, "you better see this," then he closed it and sat on a box, as Cyborg looked around. They all came at the same time.

"Nothing, this is an empty warehouse, no weapons, drugs or people, Batman was wrong," Cyborg said angrily.

"But the Batman is a dear friend of your's Robin, do you think he's wrong?" asked Starfire.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Beast Boy

Robin ignored him "I know he's right Star."

"Face it dude we were sent on a goose chase," said Cyborg.

"I pretty sure I hear something," said Beast Boy.

"You might want to say that to him them," Robin said back.

Before Cyborg could respond Beast Boy stopped him "guys, shut up, I hear something," they all waited, listening. They suddenly heard it to, the empty warehouse took every sound and amplified, the sound was, ticking. It took only a second for everyone to realize what it was, but that was a second to late.

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion sent dust, chips of wood and five titans flying through the air, just as it exploded Beast Boy turned into a turtle. He landed about five feet from Starfire and Raven, both were out, he was hurt, but able to move. Then he heard another sound that made him bolt, gunfire, as fast as he could he ran for Starfire and Raven, scooped then up a dove behind a huge crate just as the bullets started at him. The bullets never seemed to let up, but he was behind enough stuff to keep himself and the two with him safe. There was no way to get around the fight though, he caused loudly and pulled out his communicator. "It was a trap,"

Cyborg's face appeared and looked ticked, "no joke, are you alright."

"I'm good and so are Raven and Star,"

"They're with you, good, Robin's alright, but I busted my sonic cannon, and we're pinned by gun fire."

"Same here," Beast Boy knew he had to do something, it was only a matter of time before they got them. "Hold on, I'm going to try something," rather then argue Cyborg just nodded, Beast Boy turned into a fly. He was lucky, and quick, enough that the bullets missed him, then he saw the shooters. Well over 30 men heavily armed, it was on the other side of the warehouse, he moved fast to them. There were too many to fight, then he saw a crate full of ammunition, and grenades, he had an idea. The gunners were split between the two places were the titans were decided, they were smart enough not to go over to them. They figured sooner or later they who get them, unfortunately for them Best Boy had other plans. As they lay down fire he took a full grenade belt, pulled a pin and lobbed it in the middle of the men. They all heard it hit, all look at it for a split second, then ran like crazy. Robin, Cyborg and the now awake Starfire, took the opportunity to come out from their hiding place, just as they did.

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

A second explosion, but not as big sounded the detonating grenades, Beast Boy stood on a crate and bowed, the criminals left out the back. "Quit playing around BB. . ." but Cyborg never fished what he was going to say. BANG! A single shot rang out, Beast Boy spun off the crate and lay motionless on the ground. Enraged Robin Cyborg and Starfire followed the shooter out the small back door. When they burst through they were looking strait into over thirty gun barrels, another trap. Three shot rang out aimed for Starfire, but they never hit her, Robin pushed her down and the bullets dug into him. Robin was on the ground and bleeding freely, Starfire was beside him cradling his head, Cyborg was stunned at the sight before him. All the guns were now pointing at their owners incased in a black aurora, standing behind the three teens was Raven, shouldering an unconscious Beast Boy.

"Listen, Cyborg, you wait here and watch these bozos, Star, get Robin to the nearest hospital, I can't heal him. I'll take Beast Boy back to the tower and patch him up," and in a black aurora she was gone.

Cyborg leaned next to Starfire, "get him help, hurry," was the only thing he said, that seemed to snap her out of it, cradled Rabin in her arms a flew away. Cyborg was left on the ground, waiting for the police to arrive, 'I don't know if we can survive without him.'

A/N-first ch, not much to say except R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Declarer-I don't own Teen Titans

Starfire knew where the hospital was and how to get there, but she couldn't seem to find it. She could barely even think strait, he, Robin, her best friend, her secret love, was near death, and she didn't know what she could do. The only think was to hold him close, get help, and pray. When she got closer to the hospital she saw that lots of people were waiting out front, a little hesitant she landed.

"Relax," said an older doctor seeing Starfire's apprehension "we're here to help," she looked down at Robin, gave him a small squeeze and handed him over. All but one rushed him into the building, the one that stayed behind was a nurse.

"Don't worry, your friend Cyborg called ahead a tolled us what happened, Robin will have the beast care we can give." She gave Star a reassuring hug and led her into the building, there were hardly anyone in the waiting room. The nurse led Star to a row of blue chairs, she sat in one of them, "it will take awhile, but someone will be out later to tell you how he's doing." She looked down at Starfire "you may wan to clean up," she was cover in Robin's blood, but diden't even notice. Starfire only nodded and the nurse sighed went back to work. Starfire stared straight ahead, she never felt more confused in her life. She wanted to cry, but for some reason no tears came out, all she wanted was Robin. He would tell her that everything was going to be fine, they were going to get through this. Nothing would change, no one would die, they would always be a team, nothing could stop them. She felt as though a weight just dropped on her, it was her fault, he pushed her out of the way. She was the reason he was shot, it was her fault he almost died, it was her fault, it was her fault.

"Alright, lets get these bullets out," while star was having a pity party Robin was being flown down a hall surrounded by about six doctors.

They all shouted commands and orders of number it seemed at once, they finally made it to the ER and moved Robin. After removing his shirt a younger doctor looked at his mask, across the gurney the older doctor looked at him. The younger one slowly reached down to pel back the mask. However before he got close a green gloved hand shot up and grabbed his, the eyes dug into him.

"Don't even think about it," Robin said in an icy yet stained voice, then he lot go and limp, the young doctor looked up.

"Let's leave the mask on," the older one just chuckled and shook his head, then he looked down at the young masked man.

"It's kind of funny isn't it," the people in the room looked at him "he saves the city almost ever day. His job is to save us, now it's our job to save him," the others looked at one another "let's do it."

Raven managed to hold Beast Boy without her feeling to uncomfortable, or comfortable e, or risking his life. She couldn't transport him by any other way, she was weak from both the blast and her teammates injures. In truth she was worried about both of them, more Beast Boy but hell would freeze over before she told him that. She managed enough to open the window to the infirmary and got him on a bed. He was face down and shirtless, the wound was at his left shoulder, she placed her hand over it.

His head went up "what's going on," he said slurred, then he realized where he was, but not exactly what was happening.

"Beast Boy, don't move," she placed a hand on the back of his neck and he nearly went limp, he was glad she couldn't see him, cause he was red. "You were shot in the shoulder, I'm going to use my powers to remove the bullet."

"Ah, so that's why it fells like there's a thousand daggers in my shoulder," he said gritting his teeth."

Raven shook her head "I can't numb all the pain, but I'll try," then she took a small peace of wood and put it in his mouth. "Bit on that," she took a deep breath and placed both her hands over the hole. She felt it, it wasn't very deep, but just deep enough to be annoying, very slowly she started to draw it out. It was slow and difficult, she tried not to think of how painful it was for him, but he hadn't made a sound. She didn't know how long it took but, she knew it was close, then after what seemed like hours the tiny peace of metal was in her hand. both of them her breathing loudly, he due to how painful it was and her for the concentration it took.

"Now I must dress the wound," it took Beast Boy a moment but he sat up, holding his left shoulder.

He smiled at her sweetly "thanks Raven, I don't know what I would do without you," she signaled for him to turn around. She put a large bandage over the hole and started to tape it up, he let out a long sigh. "Bet you couldn't wait to get my shirt off," he said devilishly, she just slapped him over the bandaged wound.

"You little, how can you be joking at a time like this, you could have died," she shouted at him.

"But I didn't, and besides, that's how I always act, what's wrong with taking humor in everything and anything." He said this without turning around, but he was gently rubbing where she slapped him.

"It doesn't matter how you feel, you had me worried sick, I don't think I-the team could go on without you." She hoped he hadn't caught her slip, he did.

Beast Boy now turned to look at her, "what do you mean by I?" she didn't answer, instead she grabbed a sling and put his arm in it. When she finished she realized how close he was, and getting closer, he was pulling her to him. Just them the Titans song went off, a call, and am IV bag burst Raven parted from Beast Boy and was at the computer in a second. Cursing under his breath, Beast Boy followed, looking at the screen he saw Cyborg.

"Guys, go to the hospital and check on Robin and Star, I'm heading for the tower," he was in the T-car.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"I missed one little punk and he got me with a shotgun, he wouldn't use anything with that arm for a while," he grinned. "It was just my chest, but I'm worried about my power cell, plus my arm's damaged so I'm going to repair and meet you there." The screen went black.

"Let's go Beast Boy," she signaled for him to follow her,

"I think maybe I should get a shirt first," he said gesturing down himself, Beast Boy rummaged through his shirts looking for one that would be good. He held up a large tie die tee-shirt that was many sizes too big, he looked a Raven, "I'm going to need some help." Raven groaned but together they managed to get the shirt over his body, that's when they realized how close they were. Their faces were inches apart, and that distance was diminishing fast, but just as their lips drew together Raven turned.

"We can't," she said.

"Why not?"

"Team mates don't date,"

"what about Green Lantern and Hawk Girl?"

"That work out well," she said sarcastically.

"They whole invasion thing wasn't her fault,"

"my powers could kill you,"

"I'm willing to take that chance," he moved to her, she backed off.

"But I'm not," they both were too tiered and under too much stress.

"Let's go see Robin, talk about this later," dreading that she nodded and when to the window, he formed into a mouse and was on her shoulder. She smiled at him as she opened the window and flew toward the hospital.

A/N another down, thanks to the five reviewer, jimmy, stargazer92, RobinLover, shadowfox, and coolmarauders, please review more, more on the way when I have time for it, till them.


	3. Chapter 3

Declarer-I don't own Teen Titans

A/N there will be lots of flashbacks her, they will be in _italics_, they come of the shows, not from them.

Cyborg drove without truly knowing that he was driving, he knew where to go, and how to get there, but his mind wasn't on that. Not that he could be blamed, his two beast friends were shot, he knew the Beast Boy would be fine. Raven could handle bullet wounds, she had before, but nothing like this. Nothing against Beast Boy, he was like a younger brother, but Robin was more of an older brother. He hatted to admit it but that's what he thought of the masked teen, even though he, Cyborg was the oldest. He looked up to Robin, his never give up attitude, his helpfulness, his courage. He had this thing too, but Robin was more then just combat and fight till the end, it was his nature. Robin could one minute be training at the hardest move conceived by man, the next sitting around the couch laugh at three stooges.

"_Come on you two it's almost staring," called Beast Boy from the couch_

"_move it chowder head," said Cyborg to Robin,_

"_oh yea, you see that," Robin held out his fist, Cyborg hit it, Robin's arm spun around and hit him in the head, "woo, woo, woo, woo," _

_"nuk, nuk nuk," they both laughed and joined their green friend on the couch._

But it wasn't just that, all the time Robin had influenced him, forgiveness, never give up, fight for everything.

_I still got the boom if you got the sonic._

_I wouldn't let you give up, yes you can._

_I did what I did because I though I could catch Slade, but I was wrong._

"_Who ever they are they're no match for the Teen Titans," "how right you are Cy, how right you are."_

But I wasn't I was wrong, someone can match us, someone can destroy us, someone can break us apart. That someone we all must face, death, but not Robin, not now, the team would die without him, he would die with out him. Cyborg found that he was at Titan's Tower, he slowly got out and made his way toward his room. Then he thought of something and changed course and headed toward the communication room.

Though Beast Boy was riding on Raven, and though they had much to talk about, nether one was speaking. Both were thinking about their masked leader, though they though about him in different ways.

To Beast Boy he was that good respectable older brother that was too be looked up to, respected and gone to for advice. He also thought as Cyborg as a brother, but more of one that you could have fun with, the brother that let you win a games just to see your victory dance. Robin, however was a voice of reason in his mind, anytime he thought of doing something stupid he always heard Robin's voice.

"You shouldn't do that," "that's not a good idea," "this is something you should do,"

Although from time to time he hated the voice, namely cause it was usually right, but every once and awhile, he loved having it. But it wasn't that he was a kind of continues for him, he was a guide, an example. In truth he wanted to be like Robin, that respectful leader, Beast Boy was neither of those. He didn't like people keeping secrets, even though he had some himself, he snooped. He also was a follower, he would follow anyone anywhere, but he wanted someone to follow him for a change. He knew that Robin would never hear of it, or the team agree, so he's always kept it a dream.

"_Nice work team," "Titans GO!" "Let's take him down,"_

_are you sure you'll be alright?_

_Go apologize to Raven, what the worst she could do?_

_Dang BB you're defiantly getting better,_

_I know she meant a lot to you, but she needs to be taking down,_

_it's alright, she meant a lot to us as well, well find a way to bring her back_

That's how he always was, logical, smart, the leader, and courage beyond anything, Beast Boy wanted that. Though he tried he never could, now it might be to late, he could never be like Robin, if he was gone.

He was so similar to her, yet, didn't carry the same pain, she had seen into his mind, he knew more of his past and feeling then any other on the team. She saw what happened to him, to his family, through his life, yet he never despaired. Not like her, she knew that most of it was due to her emotions, but a part of that was her own past. But he, he came out of that dispar to be the dark night's partner, he became a son. Then he formed the Teen Titans, true she had been a big part of that, but she was an outsider. They both had pasts, but Robin had confronted his past and got through it, that's something she could never do. Namely it would be far too painful and it would cause millions in property damage. But she always knew there was something special about he, not just his never give up go all the way attitude. It was his love, he's friendship for his team was stronger then anything she had seen. He would do anything and everything for his friends, even join with someone he hatted.

_I'm sorry for putting you through all the grief of thinking I was a bad guy._

_What I did I did because I didn't want anyone else to run the risk of getting hurt._

_Now, we will be friends forever, as long as you stick together._

_You know, I'll always be your friend, through thick and thin, good are bad, up and down._

He was always like that, that's what maid him their leader, he puts his team before even his own ethics and health. And in one moment that powerful leader could be gone, just like that, she didn't think the team would make it. True they managed when he was a criminal, but that was because they had a duty to the city. With out him, she knew the team would not survive, when Starfire told them of her trip. All that was caused by just her vanishing, Raven didn't want to even think what would happen if Robin did the same.

Starfire sat in the cold plastic chair, waiting and thinking, she was waiting for her friend and was thinking about Robin. She loved him, there was no way around it the person she cared about more then anything was hanging by a thread. And it was all her fault, she may not have fired the bullets, but he pushed her down. She probably would be up and around in a few minutes, but he might die, all because of her. He was everything to her, she didn't think that she could go on knowing that he wouldn't be there. If he was alive then she knew she could see him, talk it him, but if he wasn't. She shuddered, not wanting to think like that, she needed to do something, but there was nothing she could do. She had done enough she should have stayed by Raven, then she never would have been near Robin. Her memories spun, him and her on the roof talking, on the fairies wheel, dancing, hugging. With each passing memory she grew deeper and deeper in her grief, her mind became cloudy.

There was a steady bet of a heart while several doctors and nurses tried to patch up the small man on the gurney. It was almost silent between then, except for the commands and comments, none realized that four unsteady teen's minds were focused almost completely on this young man.

A/N slightly shorter then normal, but lots of emotions, well till next R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans

Raven landed in front of the hospital, trying to focus her mind, it would be very bad if she lost control here. Beast Boy hoped off her shoulder and massaged his own, she put her hand on it and they walked in. There were very few people in the waiting room, Starfire was easily spotted.

"Beast Boy, go find anyone who can tell you about Robin, I'll take care of Starfire." He just nodded and headed off, as Raven approached Starfire she felt the misery within her. "Starfire?" Raven asked apprehensively, nothing, "Star, talk to me, I can feel your guilt, tell me." She waited, but got nothing, "look, Robin will be fine, he'll bounce back, he always does." She gave a smile as she said it, Starfire didn't even look, Raven wasn't getting anywhere. "Look, I'll help you get cleaned up, will that make you feel better?"

Starfire looked at Raven with the look of utmost misery on her face, then pulled her into a hug and wept on her shoulder. Raven returned it, gently rubbing Starfire's back, "yes, let's," she said between sobs. Raven helped Starfire to her feet and helped her to the bathroom, then she looked down at Starfire and silently prayed for help.

Beast Boy had no idea what to do, there was a desk, but no one was behind it, and all thoughts that passed him gave him mean looks. After a few minute of looking lost and confused someone spoke to him.

"Well, you don't look so good, but luckily you're in the right place," a young sandy haired man sized him by the left shoulder, the wounded one. Beast Boy gave a small yelp and felt himself being dragged by the young doctor.

"Uh, dude,"

He wasn't paying attention "you're lucky, it looks as you are almost dead green, if I hadn't found you. But I did, and I'll have you know I'm one of the finest pediatricians here, so no need to worry."

But Beast Boy was worried, the doctor kept squeezing his shoulder painfully and he was also worried about Robin Starfire and Raven. "I think you can stop, I'm fine, I just need to find my friend."

He still wasn't paying attention, "no need for thanks, that can be done if we can find an empty room." He continued dragging Beast Boy down the hall, and Beast Boy's patience ran out.

He morphed into a large bear, the doctor gave a shout and fell over, he shifted back, and glared at the doctor. "Listen, I'm not sick, this is how I always look, I'm Beast Boy," the doctor's eyes grew wider. "You know me then, I want to know what happened to my friend, Robin."

The doctor slowly got up, regained his composer and heaved a grate sigh, "I can't," he said somberly.

"You can't, or you won't," asked Beast Boy angrily.

"Look, that's not how things are run, it doesn't matter that you live together, if you're not family, you can't know."

"Well then, I'm Robin's brother," Beast Boy knew he wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a shot.

"Look, I sometimes don't like it either, but it's policy, I could put my job on the line, I'm sorry, but that's the way thing are run." With that he left Beast Boy alone in the hall, he was mad.

In a movement he flipped out his communicator, "Cy, buddy, you there?"

"Yea BB, what's up, how's Robin?"

"Couldn't tell you, that can only tell family, he said it was policy," he gave a small growl.

"I figured as much, that's way I made a call,"

Before Beast Boy could ask whom he called he felt a pull on his shirt, he looked down and saw a little girl.

"Excuse, me, but did you say you is Beast Boy?" she was about seven, short brown hair with shining brown eyes.

"I'll talk to you later," he said to Cyborg, then looked at the girl, "yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Hope, and I've always wanted to meat a titan," she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Well, is there anything you want?" he was in a hurry, but didn't want her to know.

"Yes, I want you to become my favorite animal, the duckbilled-platypus," she said with a flourish. Best Boy was happy to do it, the girl gave an excited squeal, and gave him a hug. After a few minutes Beast Boy changed back, said bye and left the girl, his sprit, slightly higher.

"You know Starfire you could show a little optimism," boy there was an iconic statement if she ever heard one. Raven was trying to get Starfire to talk while cleaning up as much of the blood as she could. Raven decided to go into her mind, true it wasn't what she wanted to do, but she had to uncover this. She went slowly, she was still weak from all that happened, the only problem was there was too much in her way. Regret, despair, guilt, pain, loss, hurt, it was too much for Raven's weakened state. She let out a groan, she was back in the bathroom, 'well, let's go back, maybe Beast Boy found something.'

She turned to leave but was grabbed around the neck by Starfire "Raven, I don't want to lose anyone."

Raven gently patted her arm, "don't worry, you aren't going to lose anyone, I promise," but it was a promise she wasn't sure she could keep.

Beast Boy found a waiting room that was empty of the two he needed to see the most, he saw some others and decided to ask them where they were.

"pardon me," no answer, he looked closer, they were asleep, 'figures,' he thought, they were the only two around. He plopped back in a chair and waited, not five minutes had gone by when he heard a familiar voice.

"See, I told you, it's Beast Boy, and I know him, don't I?"

Beast Boy looked down, indeed it was the same girl, only a boy who looked just like her was beside her. "Well, that's just supper, the green one, woopty do, look at me I can change into any animal, big deal."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, 'man this guy has sarcasm that rival's Raven,' "yes thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you."

He grinned, the boy sneered "sis, I'll see you back at the room, have fun with the grass stain over here." He left with a small wave, Beast Boy turned to the girl.

"Your brother seemed very nice," he grinned.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't like you that much," she lowered her head.

"Yea, I kind of got that, but at least I know I got one fan," she smiled.

"Listen, I want you to meet my other friends, can you come, please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

Beast Boy sighed, "not right now, I'm kind of waiting on some friends, but write down your room number and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That would be good," she told him where she was and he wrote it down, smiling they both said goodbye.

'That's one of the best reasons why I love doing this, all toughs happy faces,' at that moment two unhappy faces came into view. "Raven, Star, where were you, looking at all the cute doctors."

Raven glared at him and shook her head, then in a whisper, "Starfire is at the breaking point, this is no time for jokes."

He looked at Starfire, "come on Star, don't be worried about Rob, he is way to tough and stubborn to kick to bucket." Starfire sat down, silent.

"Beast Boy's right," she actually said that, "Robin will be fine," nothing still from Starfire.

"By the way Beast Boy, what did you learn about Robin?" Raven asked turning her attention to him.

Beast Boy was in a good mood from meeting Hope, that died at Raven's question, he took a deep breath, they weren't going to like this "nothing."

Starfire's head shot up, but Raven was the first to ask, "what do you mean nothing?" she decided to ask before accusing him of anything.

"The doctor I talked to said that only family is allowed to know, no exceptions," he said with a great sigh.

Raven could understand that, Starfire however couldn't, she snapped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO EXCEPTIONS!" She grabbed Beast Boy's collar and stared shaking him while yelling at him. "We all are like Robin's family, why can't they just tell us, we have to know." As she was yelling Raven was trying to get her off Beast Boy, but was having little luck. "It's there fault those, those," the next of her word were obviously a combined cursing of both English and Tameranian. It seemed to go on for quite some time, and it drove Raven to the breaking point.

SLAP! Raven's hand went hard over Starfire's face, "enough," she said in a cold voice. Starfire released Beast Boy who looked stunted, then she sank to her knees, "stop this now. Feeling sorry for yourself and cussing out the doctors or gunmen isn't going to get Robin any better. So stop," Raven eyes narrowed, then relaxed, she knelt by Starfire "I'm sure Robin wouldn't like to see you like this, be strong for him." She then hugged Starfire who returned it, Beast Boy smiled and sat in a nearby chair.

"All right I'm going to regret saying this, by Robin," all attention turned to the doctor who just entered the waiting room. In an instant all three were on him, 'I knew I'd regret it.'

"You had better tell us something or I'm going to make you need a doctor," Raven threatened.

"All right, all I can tell you is that we're preparing him for surgery, things are slightly more complex then first though."

He wasn't going to leave on that, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy blocked him from leaving, "please tell us more. We whish to know what has happened to our friend," Starfire looked desperately at him.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't tell you unless, say Batman comes strolling up to this hospital and taps me on the shoulder."

At that moment someone tapped him on the shoulder, shaking he looked back, and when pure white.

"Isn't that funny," standing right in front of him looking ready to kill was none other then Batman himself.

A/N another down, and a cameo, anyway thakes to all people who reveied, dragoon-bane, jimmy, teEn titAn 14, Neko Star-Elie, coolmarauders, kmutt, Estel-Elf-Lover, Gubba-Gubba, thSamuria, thanks to you all and to answer marisol question, that is the question that keeps you reading. Well not much else but R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans, or Batman

The doctor turned white as he stared at the dark night, even though they were almost equal in high Batman towered over the doctor. Cyborg silently shifted from behind Batman over to his friends.

"Tell me how Robin's doing, now," said Batman in a cold hard voice.

The doctor shook, then cleared his throat, "well I'll be frank, he's not doing so good, though the shots missed most vital organs he still will need work. I would go through all the details, but there were four bullets, we got one out, the others are deeper in his body. He needs to go into surgery, but it looks good," even Beast Boy could tell he was lying.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the doctor, he was close to a sweat, then turned to the titans, "you look like you need a break. Go get some food, I will visit when Robin is better," the titans knew better then to argue so they left. Then Batman turned back to the doctor, "so, where was he hit and what are his chances."

The doctor let out a sigh, "he was hit all along the side, four wounds from his under arm to his waste." He ran his fingers down his side, "missed most organs though, which in and of itself is a miracle." He let out a deeper sigh, "as for his chances,"he pulled out a quarter, then flipped it to Batman.

His eyes narrowed even more "don't leave anything from them, if you do," he stepped toward the doctor.

"I'll hold nothing from them," Batman stepped back, nodded and left with a flash of his cape, the doctor stuttered. "I really don't like that guy, oh well, better get to work on his partner," he walked off toward the operating room.

"It was a good thing that Batman came when he did," Beast Boy said walking with the team to the dinning hall.

"What luck, I called him," all looked at Cyborg "I kinda figured they won't tell us about Robin, so I thought we could use an ace."

"Well it defiantly helped, thanks," said Raven.

"Yea, but I need to get back to the tower, as much as I want to see how my bro's doing, someone has to keep an eye on things."

Beast Boy patted him on the back, "thanks bro, we'll let you know what's going on the second we find out."

"Thanks, see y'all back at the ranch," he gave an encouraging smile and walked out the doors. As soon as he was at his car, he grabbed his shoulders and shook, 'I really hate hospitals,' he thought getting in his car and driving off.

The rest of the titans moved through the line trying to find any food that was eatable, it was hard to find some. In the end Beast Boy got a limp looking salad, Raven got a an odd looking hamburger, Starfire just got some mustered.

As they sat down Beast Boy snorted at Raven's meal "I still don't see how you can still eat meat."

Raven didn't respond as she took a bit, made a face then looked at Beast Boy, "I'm not sure this is meat." Beast Boy snorted, they ate in almost complete silence, each thinking about what the doctor said, or hadn't said. Each were so lost in there own world that they didn't even notice that they finished their food. As they continued to eat nothing each mind was in a different place.

'I know that that doctor was withholding something from us, and Batman as well, oh well it'll all be alright in the end. I still don't like when they keep important things like that away from us just because were younger. Maybe I could torture it out of them,' as Raven continued to think of what horrible things she could do she couldn't feel what the other's were thinking.

'Batman sure got a lot out of that doc, but I can't help feel that they're both not telling us something. Well what ever happens I'm sure they're doing it because they don't want to worry us. Why do adults have to treat teenagers, even us, like we're little kids, we've saved their necks more times then I can count. Umm I wonder why Cy was so antsy to get back to the tower,' Beast Boy's thoughts trailed off wondering about his friend.

'If Robin doesn't pull through, how will I go on, if I had been slower would Robin had died, if he didn't push me. If I had taken the bullets," she continued the what ifs completely unaware that the mustard she was drinking was empty. And all of them were lost in their own minds, that is until Batman sat down at their table.

"It looks like you're enjoying your meals," they looked down at their finished meals and looked at him. "Hope you don't mind, but I myself was feeling hungry," they looked stunned at what he was eating, Jell-O. They looked at him, "what," he asked taking a bit "everyone loves Jell-O," Beast Boy nodded, Raven shook her head. "Robin will be fine you know, he's pulled trough before."

"Has he ever had injuries this bad," asked Beast Boy trying to get a conversation going.

"Well, four bullet wounds is as bad as he got," he looked at the cube on his spoon "but he has been shot before. He has always pulled through," he ate the cube.

"Anything worse then that?" asked Starfire concerned.

"A couple cuts, bruises, a broken bone every now and then, most heal pretty fast, nothing to serious. Anything that is, is looked at by a trusted friend of my, who just happens to be a doctor." He didn't want to tell them any more about it then that.

"Were any battles like this?" asked Raven.

"I have friends who work in the police force, this sort of thing happens from time to time," he stared at the Jell-O, lost in a memory. He quickly shook his head took a bit, he didn't want to tell them of those memories, it would only discourage them.

Is there anything that can be done?" Starfire asked leaning in, hoping to help in some way.

"The best and only thing that can be done is wait," at that moment there was a crash, all heads turned to see a cook looking sunned. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm attracting attention, I'll see you later," he took the last peace of Jell-O, ate it and left in a blink.

As soon as he was gone Beast Boy looked at Raven "I don't know how Robin can put up with that guy."

"He may be a little exocentric, but he is a legend," said Raven looking at her plate.

"Well he may be a legend, but that doesn't make him creepy as all get out," Beast Boy said looking at his own empty plate.

"You know it's said that you'll know what people truly think of you when you're no where around." Beast Boy leapt up out of his set and came fast to face with the dark night, he was too stunned to speak. Batman almost laughed out load, "I just wanted to give you this, as soon as Robin's better call me. He handed over a small black box with a pair of bat wings on it, then swished his cape and was gone.

"See, what did I tell you, creepy," said Beast Boy pointing his thumb where Batman was.

Raven just snorted, "creepy is in the eye of te beholder."

"Come on Raven, compared to him, you're like Starfire," he said with a shrug.

Raven glared at him, "you have two chooses."

He got her meaning instantly and wisely chose to leave, "ah, if you'll excuse me I have to see about a little girl."

Raven shook her head at the retreating teen, Starfire caught it, "he likes you, you know," she said innocently.

Raven huffed "like it matters, I would go with him even if I wanted to,"

Starfire decided to press it "why would you not want to?"

"Because, it would be dangerous, not just because of my powers, but I don't want to get hurt."

Starfire wasn't buying it, she may have been naive, but she wasn't stupid "I think it's more then that. I think you are afraid, you will hurt Beast Boy," she said smugly.

Raven took it in stride "don't be ridiculous, ok sure I might be a little worried about his physical safety, but not his emotions." She looked at Starfire hoping she bought it, she didn't, she was showing a thin smile. Raven now got mad, "well, so what, it's not like I'm the first to keep her emotions from someone." Starfire was taken aback "you think I'm blind of course I know you like him, maybe even more then that." She knew she was toeing the line, but she continued, "but you never bothered to tell him did you." The second the word came out of her mouth she regretted them Starfire burst into tears.

"You are right, I'm a horrible person, I never should have kept it from him, now he could. . ."

Raven cut her off "no, no, he's not going to leave us, he'll be fine and you can tell him then," she pulled Starfire into a hug. "I'm the horrible one, I never should have said that," then she pulled away and looked at her. "And you're right, I do like Beast Boy," she shuttered at her own statement, not because it was a lie, because it was true.

Starfire sniffed, "if I tell Robin, when he's better will you tell Beast Boy?" she was hopeful.

Raven bit her lip, 'we still need to talk about this privately, just me and him, you shouldn't be dragged into this.' She sighed "I'll think about it, now come on, I bet you can get some patient to cheer up." Starfire nodded and followed Raven down the hall.

He was about two miles away from the city, he was talking to an older man on a screen, "I can't lose him." It was rare but not unheard of for him to get emotional, "he's like a son to me, my first son."

"Calm down master Bruce, he's a tough kid, he'll pull through," said the old man with a British accent.

Bruce just sighed, "you're right, so what's Bruce Wane doing tomorrow?" he needed to change the subject.

"Not much, just five meetings, three inspections, an interview, and the two parties," the old man smiled.

Bruce returned it, "is that all, I thought the day was going to be hard,"

Several miles away on a small island a half robot flipped trough the channel on their big tv hopping to find something to occupy his mind. Fed up with the lack of shows he turned it off and when to the window. 'Don't die on us Rob, if you do, I don't think I could carry this team,' then he when to his room and slept.

In another part of the city a nurse looked at an older doctor, "he's ready," was all she said.

The doctor sighed and looked at a younger doctor next to another nurse, "lets get him open and get him fixed." All four looked down at the table, his breath and heart beat were normal, as they surrounded the masked teen.

"Let's do it," the young doctor said holding the scalpel.

A/N well another down, thanks to all who reviewed, up to 32, woot, any way, I'm not sure how long to continue this, well R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

Beast Boy only had wondered the halls for a few minutes till he found Hope's room. There were two things that surprised him, one that Hope was still up, the other was that Hope was not alone. There were at least a dozen or so kids ranging from a few years old too almost their teens, when he entered all heads turned his way. Beast Boy didn't like this, he was too vulnerable, and injured, they could easily over take him. But before they even had a chance to act a young blond nurse in an overalls and a black shirt stepped between them.

"Hold still, we don't want to make his injuries worse," she turned "Beast Boy, I'm Fath, Hope's mom. I also help run this place," he shook her hand, she leaned close and wisped "this is for all kids with terminally ill diseases."

He stepped back nodding his head, "well I'm glad to be here and I've got time to kill, so let us mingle." He laughed as he stepped passes Fath and to the kids, all were very happy to see him, and showed it very well. Time went by as he changed into different animals and played with the children. Then he noticed that the boy Hope brought earlier to him was sitting by himself, Beast Boy approached him. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite, but you could mingle with the other kids."

The boy sighed and looked at Beast Boy "my sister has something that will kill her, not me, how can I enjoy anything when I know at any moment she could." He couldn't finish, but held back his tears, "besides, what's the point, if I'm around her too much, I'll miss her more when she, goes."

Beast Boy had no idea how to respond to this, but a calm cool voice drifted over them, "enjoy the time you have, even if it is short." Both boys turned to the source, to was a small girl with short light brown hair and bright, almost glowing eyes. She wore lose pajama pants with sheep on them with a matching shirt.

"Sam, stay out of this," said the boy angrily.

"You are only angry Max because you know I'm right, you can't ignore the fact that she has this, except it, and move on."

"How can I move on when I know at on point she won't be able to," the boy called Max snapped back, tears flowing freely.

"But she can move now," the girl said calmly, then stepped toward Max and cradled his head, Beast Boy was shocked.

He turned toward Fath, she sighed "Max, my son, has never been able to deal with his sister's condition. But the one holding him now," she gave a motherly smile "well she and him do this all the time, it normally turns out like this." She never took her eyes off them, Beast Boy stared at her, eyebrow rased, then just shook his head.

'I'm not going to ask,' then he saw that they separated and Sam can near him, he looked down and smiled.

"Salutation Beast Boy, my name is Samantha Ranger, but please, call me Sam," she gave a bow as she said this.

Beast Boy smiled, "salutation to you Sam, it is a pleasure to meet you," he then looked at Max who still seemed shaken.

"Don't worry about him, he's a tough kid," then she leaned in, "he's got a soft heart but don't let him know I told you."

Beast Boy smiled, he took Sam by the hand and led her to the group when she was greeted happily. Max groined a minute latter and seemed to be in a better mood, that was until he got next to Beast Boy.

"Hey BB, I was wondering if Robin would join us?"

Beast Boy composed himself as best he could, then asked "uh, why?"

"Cause he's my favorite, he's soooo cool, all toughs moves," he was about to get up when his mother shot a look at him. "Right, ever since the cheery pie incident I'm not allowed to act out Robin."

Beast Boy decided he wasn't going to asked "well unfortunately Robin's at the tower, she I got hurt so I needed to come here." He was never good at lying, but when the time came, he was good enough.

"Oh, ok," then slid away, "natures calling," wisped heading toward the bathroom, Beast Boy chuckled.

"Please friend Beast Boy, what do you find so amusing?"

He almost jumped out of his skin, then turned to see Starfire, "Star, could you not do that please," he grabbed his chest.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," she said sadly.

"No, you just surprised me that's all," then he looked at her "why are you here, anyway?"

"Well some people in white were talking about Beast Boy playing with the kids, and I wanted to join you," she said smiling.

Beast Boy had a nasty suspicion that it was that she wanted to take her mind off Robin, but decided not to say it. "Glad you're here, you can take over," she looked curiously at him. "I've been here awhile, I need a little down time and a snack, but I will be back, ok?" he asked grinning.

"Well ok, I'll like playing with them," Beast Boy waved a changed one last time and was out the door. Starfire turned to the kids "what shall you play first," all the kids spoke exceedingly and the games began.

After about ten minutes the kids were all eating some fruit and drinking juice, snake time, Starfire sat down with a sigh. "Who close to you, you fear will be lost," came a calm cool voice next to her. She looked, Sam was in a meditating position on the table, she oped one eye and looked at Starfire. "You have the look of someone how wants to block out something in your mind. A danger that looms, lost love," when she said this Starfire nearly broke, but nodded and looked at Sam. "I can feel it around you, I can see it in you eye, worry," then she leaned closer, "it also helps to know that that person is on an operating table with four bullet wounds."

Starfire was stunned, then gave a nod, "yes it is true, but how did you know of such things."

Sam smiled "I know ever doctor and nurse in this place, if I someone like him comes in, I know about it five minutes later."

Starfire was impressed, "I'm afraid I'll lose him," she admitted shyly.

"I hate to point this out, but isn't that kind of constant in his line of work," Starfire looked a Sam surprised. "Each one of you risk your lives every day, him the most, he has no super power to fall back on. Not saying that he isn't important, it's just he has no trump card," Starfire knew enough about cards to know what she was talking about.

"But it's my fault, I was the target, he jumped in front of it, if only I had stopped him," she felt like crying.

Sam interrupted her "first, never play ifs, ifs are nothing, you can't deal with the what ifs, you have to deal with what is." Starfire looked at Sam stunned "second, even if it is your fault, which is extremely doubtful, you can't do anything about it now but hope."

Starfire sighed "I suppose you are right," then looked at the kids who were almost done, "I feel much better.

"Starfire," Sam said before she got far, "one last peace of advice, there is nothing you could have done before this, there are only things you can do after." She then got up and left Starfire with that last thought, Starfire joined to kinds thinking about it.

Now that Starfire was gone Raven was bored, even though it was her suggestion, she even hoped Beast Boy would come, they were over due for a talk. She decided to meditate in the dinning area, she also wanted tea, and only had to wait a few moments.

"Hi Raven, I suppose we should talk?" he asked with a chair sliding.

"Yes," she said oping her eyes, then was stunned, he had a big glass of Jell-O, she looked down at it, then at Beast Boy.

"What I'm hungry from something real," she said eating some with a smile, Raven shook her head.

"You know that there can be nothing between us," she said monitone.

Beast Boy smile faded "why can't there be, why can't we be more then friends," he used that term cause he knew any others would get him creamed.

"Because, I don't want to risk anything," that was the truth.

He sighed, then looked at the Jell-O on his spoon "why have you never tried Jell-O?" he asked not taking his eyes off it. Raven was stunned that he would talk about food at a time like this, "how do you know you would like it till you've tried it?"

Raven was stunned 'he's using an angrily, a pretty good one at that,' she sighed "it's not that I don't want to, it's just I'm afraid to."

A though struck him "are you afraid you'll like it?" he asked taking another bit.

"Well," she was stumped "Jell-O is just hard for me to accept, hard for me to trust."

"Maybe after you spend more time with Jell-O you and he will learn that," he said with the spoon in his mouth.

Raven was fed up "look, I would like to try Jell-O a little, maybe even a lot, but it's to risky for the team, myself, and Jell-O." She breathed heavily hoping that would end it, Beast Boy took another bit in silence.

Then he looked at her and said "if you don't try Jell-O soon," then slid the now empty glass toward her, "it may be too late and someone else will have eaten it." Then he got up and left her with her thoughts.

Two surgeons and two nurses looked over the young teen in worry, one looked at the other, "he's not doing so well."

"I refuse to lose him, we will get these thing out of him and he will live through it," 'or we're all going to be burned at the stake.'

A/N sorry for ending it there, but that's a good spot to torment people at, add evil laugh, kidding, anyway thanks to all who reviewed, hugs to all will write again as soon as I can, till then, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

Beast Boy walked down the halls thinking about what he said, he was sure Raven was also thinking about what he said, which she was. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that he wanted to get there. He rubbed his bandaged shoulder almost on impulse, he thought about what happened, or almost happened. He didn't like this, he needed to talk to someone, someone whom he could trust someone wise. Normally he would ask either Robin or Cyborg, true he would face hours if not days of torment. But they were his oldest and best friends, they would help him, even if they did it tormenting him. The problem was one was under the knife and the other was sleeping in a tower several miles away, so they were out. All other people that could be contacted could only be made through the mainframe computer, which was also many miles away. Then the idea hit him like a huge fish, it was a long shot, but then again it was his only shot, Sam Ranger.

At that time Sam was watching Starfire with a bemused smile as Starfire flew around the room trying to tag a kid. Each time she got close to one another would go by and she would chase him, the kids were having the time of their lives.

"I have tagged you, now you are the it," she said lading on the ground with Max in front of her, he was out of breath.

"Well, huff, you forgot one thing," he said slightly out of breath, Starfire tilted her head in wonderment. He smiled, "you didn't say, no tag backs," and with that he dashed by her hitting her leg "tag," the whole thing started again.

Starfie like this, it took her mind off things, namely Robin, but it also felt good to give these kids a good time. Not that she wasn't having a good time, she thought about doing this kind of thing more often. However she knew she was just delaying the inevitable, numbing the pain, she knew that. She knew that she had to face Robin, tell him how she felt, tell him how important he was to her. Tell him that she loved him and needed him and never wanted anything bad to happen to him. She also needed his forgiveness, even though she knew it wasn't her felt, she needed to hear that she was forgiven. But right now she was just enjoying not thinking about any of that and just acting like a little kid.

It was about that time that Beast Boy came into the room, he was actually very quiet, considering he turned into a snake. Before he went through the door her heard all the commotion and thought it best not to get involved. True turning into a snake ran the risk of getting stepped on, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He slithered easily over to where Sam sat, Sam just sat staring at the amusing seen ahead of her. He slowly worked his way to her hand and flicked his thong at her, she looked down, unsurprised.

"Hello Beast Boy, do you seek my wisdom," he nodded vigorously, then she held out her hand and he slithered in. She slipped away from the group and back into the hall, Beast Boy changed back.

He gave a heave sigh, "look I'll just tell you the whole story, then maybe you can help me," he turned and faced her. Then he told all that happened between him and Raven, about the near kiss, about the talks, about all he felt. She was very sympathetic and listened intently, not interrupting in any way. She watched as her railed on pacing back and forth waving his arm wildly talking in a load whisper. "Is it fair that she just blows me off? I mean I've talked with her but nothings getting through."

"Beast Boy," Sam said softly.

"It's just that she's such a hard egg, that's one of the things I like about her, don't get me wrong," he went silent for a second.

"Beast Boy," Sam said a little loader.

"Why won't she just say yes and give me some peace? and her as well, I can tell this is taking a toll on her as well as myself."

"Beast Boy, shut up," she said over him.

"Oh sorry," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, it seems to me that you've done a lot of thinking and talking about this, and that's your problem."

"What?" said Beast Boy stunned.

"You haven't told her how you truly feel, but there is an old saying, actions speak louder then words." He looked stunned "act, don't think, don't speak, act."

"But, what if she doesn't respond, or worse, rejects me," Beast Boy said lowering his head.

"Love is like that, it's a risk, it's a challenge, it's not meant to be easy, and sometimes it's not far, it can be down right cruel." Then she placed a hand on his shoulder "but then again, it can be wonderful, exhilarating, and the best thing to happen to someone. To find someone who lifts you up and helps you to carry on, even when you're apart. Someone that can make you laugh, that you can cry with, that you can truly be yourself around and not worry what they might think. Someone who makes you feel that you are complete, you are whole, but unless you take some risk, how can you find that?"

Beast Boy was stunned, "uh. . .uh" he stammered, "but what if she gets hurt, like Robin, then I'll be sad."

"But at lest you have a memory to hold on to, even if it's just one, you will always have that to hold on to." She sighed and dropped her arm "beside wouldn't it hurt more if she died and you never told her how you felt."

'That's an excellent point,' Beast Boy though angrily, he was running out of excuses, Sam picked it up.

"It's natural to be afraid, fear is, to an extent, an important survival instinct, but you can't let fear control you. If you do, how can you leave your life?" she looked at him, he looked back, he caved.

"Your right, I should show her how I feel, even if she does reject me," she gave him a warm smile.

She walked toward the door, then stopped before going in "one last peace of advice, show her but don't expect an answer right away. She may need some time to think."

Beast Boy thought that was near impossible but said "alright," then he heard the door open, then close. He stood there for a few moments thinking about what Sam told him, then thinking about Raven and what he would do. However, his train of thought was quickly derailed.

"Beast Boy," said a small voice behind him, for the second time Starfire had scared the skin off him.

"Oh Starfire, stop doing that," he said rubbing his chest.

"Forgive me, but the nurse Fath said that it was past the kids bed time, and asked me to leave," she stared at Beast Boy. "What should we do now?"

Beast Boy shook his head clearing his thoughts, then said "lest go see Raven," and with that they started down the hall.

It took them only a few minutes to find her, she was sitting on a couch, it looked like she was sleeping, or close to it. Then she opened one eye and patted the set beside her, Beast Boy sat down, then Starfire next to him. Beast Boy put his head on her shoulder and felt Starfire's head on his. Raven just watched, the she took her cape and draped it over the three of them, then leaned near Beast Boy's ear. "Try anything funny, and you'll be glad we're in a hospital," Beast Boy only gave a small nod. Then raven leaned her head against his and all three of them slipped slowly into sleep.

It was several hours later a doctor was walking down the hall and saw the three of them, they looked resistless. He approached them slowly and saw that thy were all asleep turned to leave, but stopped. He looked down and a hand had grabbed his, he looked at whom it was attached to, Starfire looked up at him. A second later Beast Boy was staring at him then Raven, they still looked incredibly tired.

He sighed and turned toward them "all right, Robin got out of surgery about ten minutes ago. The good news is that the dangerous part is done now, I suggest you all go back and get some sleep."

"Can we see him?" asked Starfire.

The doctor looked uncomfortable "he's still in ICU, so one it won't be a good idea, and two, there's not much that can be done. Look just go home, sleep, get some real food and we'll call you when he wakes up, OK?"

They looked at one another and then they slowly made their way past him, each muttering a "thanks." They walked out to the parking lot, it was dawn and the sun was just begun to rise, adding an orange tint to the sky. Beast Boy changed into a mouse and sat on Raven's shoulder, she looked at him and so did Starfire. Then they looked at each other, and as one they rolled their eyes, Beast Boy looked from one to the other, confused. They took to the sky, each thinking about all that had happened over the course of the night. It took them very little time to reach the tower, and when they got there they found Cyborg waiting for them.

"All right I cooked you some breakfast," he said showing three plates of food, "and this it tofu BB."

All three starting eating at once, it had been some time since they ate, Cyborg waited uncomfortable. Beast Boy was the first to see, "Robin's alright, he made it through surgery and is resting now, they're going to call us when he's better."

Cyborg let out a sigh of relive, "right, now go to bed, ya'll look dead on your feet," they moved slowly to their rooms. Cyborg stretched and made his way to the couch "now for a day of nonstop gaming." At that moment the alarm went off "darn Murphy and his stupid law, glad I disarmed it everywhere but here." He gave a grate sigh and turned to the computer, a robbery at the bank, "so much for my day." With that he turned and made his way out the door.

Miles away a young teen slept peacefully unaware of the trouble he caused his friends.

A/N another down, yes, sorry about the late update, I've had a bad time, well only one more then this will be done, thank you too all you lovely reviewers, hope many more will join you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

It was late in the afternoon as Beast Boy walked to the common area, two things kept him occupied most of his sleep. The first was his shoulder, which hadn't got much better due to the events of the night. The other was Raven, he wondered how he was going to show her how he felt. He was so caught up in his own mind that when he entered the common room he didn't notice that someone else was already there. However she was so wrapped in her own mind that she didn't notice as he crossed the room, got some soy milk and toast then sat down next to her. Raven just sat quietly sipping her tea, thinking about Beast Boy and what was going on with him and her. The silent lasted a few moments, when for no known reason they both glanced at each other at the same time. It took them a few seconds to registered who they were looking at when it clicked Raven looked away quickly and Beast Boy almost fell out of his chair.

"Rae," he said trying to laugh it off "didn't see you there, I've kind of had my mind on other things," she turned to look at him.

She gave a grate sigh "this must end, I don't and can't spend my time with you like this, it's over, and it was my felt anything got started."

Beast Boy was stunned beyond words, she sighed again then turned to leave, by a hand stopped her.

"What about me, who says I didn't start it, why do you want to kill something that could be wonderful for both of us."

"Because it's too dangerous," she turned and looked at him, "my powers are controlled by emotion. If I feel too much toward you awful things will happen, to everyone, I can't, no I won't risk that."

She turned again, but Beast Boy's hand held tight, "you can learn control, you've done it before you can do it again. I just don't want to lose you."

That struck a cord with Raven, but this was one fight she felt she needed to win "and if this does happen and it doesn't work out, what then, it will be very awkward for us and the team."

"You mean it isn't now," Beast Boy said jokingly,

Raven turned on him "you think this is a joke something that can just be laughed off, well it isn't this is hard for me too." Beast Boy stared at her, Raven just realizing what she said covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"Raven?"

"No," she turned away from him "this can't be, no only for you but for the team, I don't want to risk you or them."

"Raven."

"We can't I'm an emotion powered half demon with powers that could potential level sever city blocks. And you're a green loony teen that can change into any animal, that's just a way too strange relationship."

"Raven!"

"And even if we did, what would the team think, what about when we grow up how will we be viewed by our peers, there's just to much too risk."

"RAVEN!"

"Beast Boy what ever you have to say I don't want to mmmff." Raven never got to finish her sentence for at that moment Beast Boy spun her around and pressed his lips against her's. It took Raven a split second to even realize what was going on, when she did, she felt herself relaxed and even returned it slightly.

Then Beast Boy broke, Raven was still stunned that is all I wished to say," with that he walked past her.

This time however Raven stopped him "I just have one thing left to say," Beast Boy turned and Raven kissed him.

"So what were you saying," Beast Boy said jokingly after a few more moments of this, Raven just smiled. She decided not to let anything ruin what was happening, but in the back of her mind she was. Beast Boy somehow sensed this, "look, as far as the team goes, I'm sure they understand, and if they don't why should we care. As for everything else, lets just cross toughs hurdles when we come to them. Raven nodded, 'who could argue with that' as she leaned for another kiss. But at that moment there was a small pop and both teen turned to the nose, the fridge. Beast Boy curiously opened it and looked inside, he almost laughed out loud, "it seem you popped the refrigerator bulb." She rolled her eyes as Beast Boy stood up, he had something in his hand. "Jell-O?" he asked holding the plastic cup in his hand, they both chuckled.

"I like this better," she said leaning in, but before their lips touched they were distracted again.

"Oh good you're up, it's whoops," Cyborg said coming in, then see the two teens, they hadn't moved, he grinned then walked in. "Well it's about time."

Both Raven and Beast Boy were stunned "no jocks, no wise crakes, nothing, just it's about time?" asked Beast Boy as Cyborg sat on the sofa.

He looked at the two and happily said "yep," then turned on the tv, "you can make out all you want, I won't interfere."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other shrugged then moved their lips together, once again they were broken apart by an odd sound."

"Oooohhhhh glorious Raven you and Beast Boy are now, together," Starfire had walked in and seen them.

It took both of them a few moments to get over the shock of seeing Starfire, then Raven cleared her throat and said "that's right Starfire."

She gave a girlish laugh and pulled Raven and Beast Boy into a hug, "now a new couple has been formed," Starfire said putting both of them down.

"Yea" said Beast Boy "now you and Robin. . ."Beast Boy slapped his hands over his mouth, Starfire looked down. The rest of the team looked sadden by the though of their wounded leader, "sorry," Beast Boy said.

"I wander how he's doing?" asked Cyborg, no one could answer that, for at that moment the alarm when off.

It was late, darkness had creped over the city and all were either asleep or preparing for it. All except one, he felt very weak, very tired, and in some deal of pain, but he needed to wake up, for something. He heard the steady beep of his heart, he smelled iodine, he felt the bed sheets, then he saw the ceiling, Robin was now fully awake. It took him a few moments to remember what happened, then everything came back in a flood. The plain, the trap, the guns, the shots, the pain, Starfire, he wanted to get up, to see her, to make sure she was alright, but the pain was too much.

Then he heard a cool, calm, voice come out of the darkness "that's not a very good idea, Robin."

His head jerked toward the source of the voice, a window, then it hit him "hi Batman, come to see I'm well."

Batman stepped out of the shadows toward his former partner "it's good to see you're alright, you're friends are as well, they're just worried."

Robin sighed in relief "thanks," he gave a smile, Batman returned it.

"You're an excellent leader, you know, and I'm proud of what you've done and of your team," Batman said this with a bit of warmth in his voice.

"Are you sure I'm not dying?" asked Robin jokingly, Batman just shook his head.

"When you feel you can, could you stop by once and awhile, the others miss you as well."

"Sure, I'd love to see the old gang again, just like old time, the dynamic duo," Raven said with a small flourish.

Batman chuckled "I'll warn them then," they beamed at each other, then they heard footsteps coming closer.

"I'll see you later then," Batman nodded "goodnight, dad,"

Batman smile grew, "goodnight, son," then in a bilk he was gone, then Robin heard the door slowly being creaked open. Robin pretending to be asleep as he heard the foot steps of his four friends. He heard them as they surround his bed.

"He looks so peaceful, so calm," said Starfire dryly, Robin hid his slime very well,

"yea" spoke Beast Boy, "hey if he chokes think I could have his room?"

Robin almost launched himself up, "there is no way either of those thing are going to happen!" Beast Boy was grinning evilly then Robin felt the sting at his slid and fell back "you're evil, you know that."

Beast Boy shrugged "it got you up didn't it." Robin then looked at his other friends Raven was standing close to Beast Boy, Cyborg was next to her beaming at Robin, and Starfire was last and looked on the verge of tears.

"So how has the team been doing with out me?" he asked trying to think of something else to say.

"We've been managing," said Raven with a small shrug,

"not well, but just enough," chimed in Beast Boy, everyone rolled their eyes,

"well don't worry, a few little nicks can't keep me down for long,"

"good, cause when you get back we're going to have a marathon," said Cyborg smiling

"of what?" asked Robin.

"The Three Stooges, ya chowder head."

Robin gave a small laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough, "I'll look forward too it," he said.

At that point Starfire meet Raven's eyes, Raven nodded, and she tapped Beast Boy one the shoulder, he nodded.

"Well Robin good to see you're alright, but if you'll excuse me," he held up a bunch of flowers, "I have a delivery to make." Before Robin could ask, Beast Boy Raven and Cyborg all left the room, Robin only had a second to wonder what they were up to. For a moment later something fell on top of him, it was Starfire, and she was crying. Robin had no idea what to do, first he was caught off garde by the whole thing, and second, he was still a little woozy from the pain killers.

"Uh, there there Star, I'm all right," Starfire lifted her head and looked at Robin, then very slowly she moved her hands to his face. Her fingers traced around his mask, Robin was nerves, scared, and excited all at the same time.

"Robin, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but in a way I'm glad that it did," she moved closer, there faces were a few inches apart. "It got me thinking of how much I cared for you, how much I needed you," she gulped. "How much I love you," Robin was taken aback but this confession, so much so he could hardly breath. Though this was also do to the teen on his chest and the bandages wrapped around him. "I was afraid that I would never get to tell you that, that I'd never see you again, or talk to you, or kiss you." In one movement Starfire removed Robin's mask then closed the gap between them. Now Robin's head was swimming from two things, the pain killers and the kiss, it was hard to decide which one effected him more.

It took Robin only a moment to recover, then he throw his arms around Starfire "there's nothing to be sorry for, I have you. I'm glad this happened as well, and I love you too, then he pulled Starfire into another deeper kiss.

"So do you think she's told him yet?" asked Raven holding Beast Boy's hand in one hand an the flowers in the other.

"I'd put money one it," replied Beast Boy "so why did you want to come with me?"

"Aw, aren't you enjoying my company?" Raven asked ginning.

"Well yea but, uh, well,"

"I just want to meet this girl, maybe there's something I can learn from her."

Beast Boy just shrugged as he knocked on the door, Fath answered it "Beast Boy," she turned to Raven "and Raven too, welcome. I'm afraid most of the children have gone home,"

it took Beast Boy only a second to spot Sam "hello Sam, I got these for you, as thanks,"

Sam looked up from her book, closed it took the flowers, and inhaled deeply "you're welcome," she looked at Raven who was looking at her book. "Fahrenheit 451, good book,"

"never read it," said Raven turning it over,

"oh it's quite good. . ."

At that point Beast Boy settled into a chair, he had only one though 'I think I just released a bull in a china shop.'

Two new lovers resting in each others arms, two new friends talking books, and two old friend bored out of their minds.

The End

A/N it over, yes, too all who reviewed tons of thanks, to all who will, the same, hope you've enjoyed reading it, cause I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
